


Inktober 05- Rabentochter

by Rouko



Series: Frostiron Gifts Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies, Iron Man - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, Loki and his daggers, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, flawed heros, good villians, not really enemies, tony stark has a new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Continuing on my Inktober Gift Giving! Day 5 is Knife Play for Rabentochter <3 Blame your wife for the idea.





	Inktober 05- Rabentochter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).


End file.
